Icha Icha: The Bimbo Blossom
by Poke'boy24
Summary: A Naruto and DC Superheros story. Naruto x Pamela/Poison Ivy x Suzy/Black Orchid x Harem Contains: Lemons, Yuri and Bimbo Plant Hybrid transformation. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on Deviantart)


**Hello my fellow readers,** **Poke'boy24 here with a new story to kick off the beginning of Spring as well as my third Icha Icha story.**

**This story will be a Naruto and Justice League crossover with the main pairing being Naruto x Pamela/Poison Ivy x Suzy/Black Orchid.**

**Now here's the summary!**

**Summary: Naruto and small group of Plant Specialists travel through the jungle to fine a mysterious flower never seen or documented before. Once fining the flower, they are attacked by Poison Ivy and her henchwomen. But when the flower exploded, it's pollen has a serious effect on all the women so now Naruto has to deal with a pretty big problem.**

**Also I don't own Naruto or Batman in any way so don't ask and please enjoy.**

**Now on with the Icha Icha!**

**/ / / / /**

**/ /Unknown Jungle, ?/ /**

Slashing and making their way through thick overgrown of vines and plants were a small group of researchers consisting of one Male and three Females.

"So Suzy, where do you think this 'mysterious' flower is? Because for all we know, it could just be another rumor or something." the Man of the group said, cutting down another vine blocking the path.

He was 23 years old with wild spiky Blonde hair with Red tips, Dark-Blue eyes, tanned skin and three whisker-like birthmarks on his face. His height was 6ft4inches with a strong muscular build wearing a short-sleeve Forest Green shirt leaving his arms bare while sticking tightly close to his sweaty torso showing his chiseled pecs and hard 6pack abs, Beige color cargo pants and Black hiking boots.

"Yes I think we're taking the right path Naruto, if I didn't then we would had wasted a week on this search." one of the women, Suzy, said as she looked over the path before continuing onward.

Suzy Linden is a attractive 22 year old woman of average height being 5ft6inches tall with long Violet hair and matching color eyes. Her outfit consist of an explorer hat on her head, a Dark Blue tank top staining against her D-cup bust while leaving her flat toned stomach exposed, Black pants that hug against her hips and legs, and a pair of hiking boots on her feet.

Suzy looked over towards her team and childhood friends before she became the next Black Orchid like her_ 'Sisters'_ in the past.

First was a 24 year old woman with Platinum Blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with a bhang covering most of the right side of her face and Light Bluish-Green eyes. Her height being 5ft5inches wearing a Dark Purple shirt staining against her sweat covered figure consisting a large D-cup bust, a slim waist with a smooth flat stomach, and nice curvy hips being hugged by her cargo shorts with a pair of hiking boots on her feet.

This woman was Ino Yamanaka, a professional botanist and owner of her Family's Flower Shop so she's know which pot to use and how to carefully remove and transport a plant.

Next was a 24 year old woman with Blight Pink hair tied in a short ponytail with Green eyes under a pair of Cherry Red glasses. Her height is 5ft5inches wearing an explorers hat on her head, a Cherry Red tank top staining against her ample C-cup bust due to the heat and sweat covering her figure, a slim waist with a nicely toned stomach, Green cargo shorts hugging her well toned hips and a pair of hiking boots on her feet.

This woman was Cheri Haruno **(OC)**, a train medic, and twin sister of the mostly hated Sakura Haruno, with grand knowledge of plants and herbs to create medicine so she'll be able to tell if the plant is poisonous or not.

And finally was the only Male of the group, as well as her secret crush, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto have get observation skills and can tell if a certain path was safe or not so they can get to and from places safely.

"Looks like the Sun will be setting soon." Cheri said as everyone looked at the sky to see it starting to turn Orange.

"There's a clearing by the river where we can make camp for the night." Naruto said as he started cutting down vines to clear a path towards the river.

**/Nighttime, By the River clearing/**

Once making it towards the clearing, the group sat their gear down and started setting up camp as everyone was now sitting around the small campfire as they began catching up on how their lives been going.

"So let me get this straight, you'll saying that Sasuke-teme and your annoying sister Sakura have a child now?" Naruto asked Cheri, still finding it hard to believe that the arrogant jerk and ugly banshee somehow manage to reproduce.

"Yep but she's living with me now since those two got arrested, again." Cheri said since this has been the tenth time those two been arrested this year.

"Good thing you took legal actions to have Sadara-chan in your care than those two. Who knows how she would turn out with both her parents being absent or in jail for most of her life." Ino said, happy that little Sadara finally have a positive role model in her life.

"So how old is the girl?" Naruto asked, since he hadn't kept better touch with his friends since High School.

"She's almost 4 years old now and is staying with my old teacher Ms. Senju while we're here." Cheri said before handing the Blonde a picture of the girl before grabbing him by the wrist. "Also, Tsunade is pretty upset that you haven't been keeping in touch with her over the past few years." she added with a serious tone and blank expression on her face.

Letting go of his wrist, Naruto started massaging it since the Pink hair medic had a very strong grip.

"Anyway, how had you been Naruto? Seen anything exciting or met anyone you became friends with?" Suzy asked, her face having a dusty shade of pink in them since she want to know a bit more about her crush.

"Yeah, met anyone _special_ Whiskers?" Ino asked perversely as she wanted to know if Naruto finally got a girlfriend.

Cheri also wanted to know as she lean in closer, both not noticing the hurt look on Suzy's face before Naruto shook his head.

"I met one when I went to Seattle for a few weeks. She was a botanist and plant scientist and we both hit it off." Naruto started before looking right at the campfire. "Sadly there was an accident at the lab she was doing research at that killed many of the researchers and left her the only survivor." he added before feeling everyone staring at him.

"What happened to her after the accident?" Suzy asked in concern sent she feels like she heard something like this on the league's database.

"She was hospitalized for a few months as I was only able to stay by her side for a while before the group I was working with had to leave for a dig site for the museum. The trip took awhile but when I returned to the hospital to visit her, the staff said she somehow just disappeared." Naruto said with a sad expression on his face.

"Well, it's not like your relationship went to the next level or anything." Ino nervously chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but only caused Naruto's expression to deepen before glaring over towards the female Blonde.

"Y-Y-You two actually done _that_!?" Ino asked in shock as Suzy and Cheri were also surprised about that bit of information.

"If we're done talking about my love life, then we should hit the hay since we need to wake up early in the morning." Naruto said before heading into his tent to get some sleep.

Deciding to just call it a night, the three women turned in for the night, none of them knowing that they were being spied on by a _plant_.

**/ /Elsewhere within the Jungle/ /**

Watching and listening from the same kind of plant, was a woman who was thinking to herself about the group she was spying on.

_'So you're looking for this mysterious flower as well __**Black Orchid**__. But I didn't you would bring __**MY**__ Boyfriend into this you weeding harlot!'_ the woman thought bitterly that her heroic counterpart would bring the one person, besides her Flower Children and fellow villainesses, into their little feud.

**/ /Several hours later, Unknown Ruins/ /**

Once waking up at sunrise, Naruto, Suzy, Ino and Cheri began another day of trekking until they spotted an old ruins will something in the middle of the clearing.

"I think your flower is right there in the clearing Suzy." Naruto said, clearing away last vine as he spotted a plant inside a pillar of sunlight.

Once the group made it closer to the plant, they were able to get a better look at the flower they were looking for.

The Flower seems to reach a foot in height with a Light Green stem looking to be wide coming from the ground before narrowing upward before widening again like an hourglass with the flower head looking like a four-pionted star with Bright Pink petals and a Red heart-shaped center.

This flower was defiantly something they never seen before.

"Wow, this flower sure looks pretty I almost feel jealous." Ino said as she began measuring how deep the roots might be before taking out a medium-sized flowerpot and carefully dig the plant out of the dirt.

"Okay, now that we got the plant, we can... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! !... " Naruto started saying until a giant tree root shot from the ground under him, sending him into the river a few yards away.

After the root launched Naruto away, a gigantic flower bud spouted out of the ground and opened revealing three women.

The first woman is 5ft4inches in height with long Blonde hair with a bit covering the left side of her face and Blue eyes. Her figure is a light hourglass with a C-cup bust, a slim waist and light wide hips. Her outfit is a strapless Green leotard, matching color gloves that reach her elbows, and matching color boots that reach her calves as she was holding a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back.

The second woman is 5ft4inches in height with long Brown hair and matching color eyes. Her figure is the same as the first woman with a C-cup bust, slim waist, and lightly wide hips. Her outfit also matches the first woman, but she was holding a spear instead.

But the third woman's appearance was what surprised Ino and Cheri, widen Suzy knew who this woman was.

This woman was 5ft6inches in height with long Red hair with a few leaves and flowers in it, Forest Green eyes and Pale Green color skin with some markings along her face, arms and legs. Her figure was very curvy with a large D-cup bust, a slim toned waist and nice wide hips. Her outfit is a Jungle Green strapless leotard that look to be made out of leaves and matching boots reaching the middle of her shins.

"Poison Ivy?! What are you doing here?!" Suzy cried out, wondering what her villainess counterpart was doing in the jungle as well as why she attacked her crush.

"Well, well, well... We meet once ago **_Black Orchid_**!" Poison Ivy growled as she looked at the Violet hair woman bitterly before looking at her henchwomen. "Lily, Violet, you two handle the other Blonde and Pink hair women. Black Orchid is mine." she command as the two ran over towards they targets with Lily against Ino and Violet against Cheri.

**/ /With Naruto/ /**

Climbing out of the river, Naruto was rapidly panting to regain his breath after that launch from nowhere.

"**_Cough... cough_**... Just why did... _wheeze_... that happen?" Naruto panted, coughing out the water in his lungs before taking a deep breath.

Getting back up on his feet, he quickly try running back towards the ruins his friends were at.

**/ /Back at the Ruins/ /**

Suzy rapidly jumped around avoiding the vines Ivy commanded as the Plant Heroin grabbed the pot holding the flower.

"What's your deal Pamela?! You're fighting looks a lot more aggressive than normal!" Suzy yelled before avoiding more vines and roots trying to pierce her.

"Like you don't know you **_Harlot_**!" Poison Ivy growled before summoning giant flytraps to snap the Violet hair clone.

Quickly using her powers, Suzy was able to summon several roots from the ground that pierce right through the flytraps before stopping to take a few breaths.

"I really don't know what you're talking about?! And why are you calling me a Harlot?!" Suzy cried, completely confused by the way the Eco Villain was acting.

"Don't play dumb with me Orchid! My little _'Babies' 'told'_ and _'shown'_ me how you were getting close to **MY** Boyfriend." Ivy said as she continued to glare at her fellow Plant Hybrid.

"Wait, you had a boyfriend?" Suzy asked confused since the file on Pamela Isley never mentioned anything about a boyfriend.

"Yes I have a boyfriend! The same man you tried to seduce you Weed!" the Red hair woman said in anger as she grabbed the potted flower before focusing her power into the plant, causing it to grow larger.

"I don't know your boyfriend! The only person I have a crush on was Naruto, the same person you threw into the river!" Suzy yelled back before grabbing the now larger flower and focusing her power into it, causing it to grow even larger that the pot shattered to pieces.

"That's my Boyfriend you **_Black Rose_**! And I only meant to had him tied up in the trees so he wasn't in the middle of our fight!" Ivy cried before pushing more power into the flower that its head grew more petals.

Suzy's eyes widen at the news before pushing more of her power into the flower that was now the height of a full grown Rhino.

"Then where were you when he went to see you in the Hospital? He was worried sick about you disappearing like that!" she yelled at the evil Red head as the flower gotten so big both women had to place both their hands on the stem while continuing to push more power into it, not noticing that the flower looked like it was glowing brighter in color.

Soon the flower grew to the size of an Elephant while the head glowed brighter and brighter until...

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! ! !_**

...It exploded into a massive cloud of thick Pink pollen that covered all the women in the ruin, with Suzy and Pamela taking the most of it, as the pollen entered their bodies through them from breathing it in and getting absorbed through their skin.

**/ /With Ino and Lily/ /**

Both Blondes were coughing as the pollen soon cleared with Lily dropping her bow and Ino falling to her knees.

_'W-W-What's hap-happening... m-my body... feeeeels so hot... '_ Ino thought as she felt her body becoming hotter before looking up to see Lily fall onto her butt moaning.

**/ /With Cheri and Violet/ /**

Cheri was laying on her back panting with one hand fondling her breast and the other in her pants rubbing her wet pussy.

"W-W-Why does... my body... feel so hoooorny... "Cheri moaned before her eyes widen in shock to see that her skin was turning Cherry Pink before looking over towards an equally horny Violet to her skin turning Maple Brown.

**/ /With Suzy and Ivy/ /**

"O-O-Orchid! Whaaaat... did yooouuuhhh... do!" Pamela yelled looking at the now Violet skin woman.

"Me?! W-W-What diiiiid... you do!" Suzy yelled back before seeing that their outfits fall right off, leaving them both completely naked.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ! !" Both woman cried out in shock with huge blushes on their faces before trying to cover themselves up with one arm covering their chest and the other covering their _lower flower_ that was dripping wet.

Before they could even question anything, both of them soon moaned feeling extreme heat and pleasure inside their bodies.

Both their heights increased until they were both 8ft tall while their lips became nice and plump, Dark Violet for Suzy and Dark Green for Pamela, with their eyelids gaining eye shadow to match their lips color. Their breasts grew larger becoming perfect round soft and perky L-cups with their nipples, Suzy's Dark Violet and Pamela's Dark Green, becoming harden, their waist narrowing slimming with a perfectly flat toned stomach, very wide plump and curvy hips with matching asses connected to long smooth and luscious legs.

Both of them continued to moan as a Pinkish-Red heart appeared on the center of their forehead before opening their eyes that were clouded by very thick lust.

"_MMMMmmm_... I feel like... completely reborn or something." Suzy said with a bit of a ditzy tone in her voice before looking down at herself as she placed her hands on her new massive mounds, moaning from how soft and sensitive her breasts have become.

"Yeah... I like, feel different too." Pamela said as she did a self scan of her body before her eyes widen in surprise.

"Ivy, like... what's wrong?" Suzy asked seeing the look on the Red hair woman's face.

"Two things... like one, I became like a virgin again." she started before placing her hands on her stomach. "And like two... I can like feel it again." she added before tears slowly appeared in her eyes.

"Feel what?" Suzy asked in a confused voice, growing concern since her fellow Plant Hybrid was close to crying.

Suzy was then completely caught off guard as Ivy grabbed her into a tight hug, their breasts squeezing against each other, while the latter was crying tear of joy while cheering happily.

"My womb! My womb! My womb! I can like have babies now!" Pamela cried happily before deeply kissing her counterpart on the lips.

**/ /Lemon Ahead, Skip if you don't want to read/ /**

Too deep into the kiss, both women fell onto the ground with Pamela on her back with Suzy was on top before parting their lips from each other with both panting while having huge blight blushes on their faces.

"OOOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhhh..."

Hearing loud moans, both Nature powered women looked up to see their friends/henchwomen in sexual positions and looked to have completely transformed like them, but at a lesser instance.

Ino and Lily were in a scissoring position with both Blondes now being 6ft tall with the skin now being different color, Ino being Tulip-Purple and Lily being Water Lily-Blue, with plump lips and eye shadow, Ino's Dark-Purple and Lily's Dark-Blue, as they both continued to moan.

Like Suzy and Pamela, their figures are perfect hourglasses with huge I-cup breasts with harden nipples, Ino's Dark-Purple and Lily's Dark-Blue, slim narrow waists with flat toned stomachs, wide soft plump hips with matching asses connected to long smooth legs.

Meanwhile Cheri and Violet were in a 69 position licking each other's wet pussies.

Like Ino and Lily they're both 6ft in height with different color skin, Cheri being Cherry-Pink and Violet being Maple-Brown, with plump lips and eye shadow, Cheri's Cherry-Red and Violet's Dark Brown, as both continued licking each other's juices.

Their figures are perfect hourglasses like everyone else with huge I-cup bust with harden nipples, Cheri's Cherry Red and Violet's Dark Brown, slim narrow waist with a flat toned stomach, wide plump hips with matching bottoms and long smooth legs.

Watching the four pleasure each other were making both Red and Violet hair women wet with both want and need.

_'OOOOOooooohhh... I like need Naruto's cock inside me... '_ both of them moaned in thought as the man they were both thinking of came right from behind some bushes.

"Good thing I heard that explosion or I would nev... " Naruto started before pausing to see the sight in front of him which caused him to gain a boner instantly.

Before he could make sense of what was in front of him, Naruto felt himself grabbed into a very tight hug while his face was buried in between two massive soft pillows.

"Oh Naruto! I have like missed you for so long!" Pamela cried out happily to see her Boyfriend after so long.

Pulling his head out from between the heavenly valley, Naruto looked up into the woman's eyes before a shocked expression appeared on his face.

"P-Pamela!? Whoa, you look like a Goddess now!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his old Girlfriend smile with a seductive look in her eyes as she can feel his hard member poking her thigh.

"Naruto, you are like okay!" Suzy cheered seeing her crush completely unharmed before a lustful look appeared in her eyes once seeing the huge tent in his pants.

Naruto looked over Pamela's shoulder to see that Suzy had became a Goddess also.

But before he could ask what happened, a large bed of leaves sprouted from where the flower once was while Pamela and Suzy tore his clothes off as both Plant Hybrids licked their lips lustfully at seeing his hard muscular body and fully hard 15inch member.

"_MMMmmm..._ look like you've grown a bit since the last time we like had sex." Pamela purred as she and Suzy placed him on the bed as their eyes started glowing.

Before Naruto could asked what they're doing, he was surprised to see 10 clones of himself made entirely out of plants and leaves with going Green eyes, whisker-like marks on their faces and fully erect members as they stood in front of him and the two women on top of him.

"Now then, like four of you go like over to those two there." Pamela said while pointing over towards Cheri and Violet who were now in a heated make-out session as four clones walked towards them.

"And like four of you go towards the two like there." Suzy said while pointing over at Ino and Lily playing with each other's breasts as those four clones made their way towards them.

Looking at the last two clones, Pamela and Suzy gave them their command.

"Alright you two, you're are like to give us assjobs while we like give handsome here a double titty-fuck." Suzy purred as she and Pamela buried Naruto's cock in between their heavenly soft mounds while the clones placed their large stems between their pillow soft butt cheeks.

"_AAAggggoooo_..." Naruto groaned as him felt Ivy and Orchid's breasts move up and down his member while kissing and lick the head as the clones slowly thrust their members between their ass cheek while softly groping them.

"_Ooohhh..._ do you like this Naruto?" Pamela moaned as she put the head in her mouth and licked her tongue around his bulb.

"Getting a double tit-job from two Goddesses... " Suzy moaned as she placed her mouth on his head after Pamela removed hers.

"OOH... OOH... AAAOOOOHHHH! ! !..."

Hearing loud cries of pleasure, Naruto moved his eyes to see the other four plant women happily getting gang-banged by the eight clones while groaning himself as he felt his balls tighten.

**/ /Two Hours later/ /**

"_AAOooh...! Aoooh...!_ Ooh Naruto! This is almost like the first time we fucked together!" Pamela cried out in pleasure while riding Naruto's cock while the clone was fucking her ass.

"Aaarggg! Yeah, and I thought you were tight before!" Naruto groaned as he continued thrusting into his Girlfriend turned Goddess as Pamela slammed his face into her breasts.

"Suck them! Suck my massive titties Naruto! Suck on them like the baby I want you to put in me!" Pamela cried out in lust, her tongue panting out of her mouth as she felt him squeeze her breasts while popping a nipple into his mouth as he started sucking.

While those two were going at it, Suzy was bended over panting while a clone was thrusting deep into her backdoor as she continue to watch them until both her and Pamela cried out in orgasm while Naruto and the clones released their loads inside them.

**/ /Another Hour later/ /**

"Are you sure you're ready for this Suzy." Naruto panted while looking at the Violet hair Heroine under him while rubbing the head of his cock against her wet folds.

"Yes Naruto, please take my virginity and plant your seed in my womb!" Suzy exclaimed, her face completely covered in a deep blush as Naruto nodded before ramming himself into her flower.

"AAAAAAOOOOOOHHHHH! !..." she cried in a mix of pain and pleasure as she finally lost her virginity to her crush.

"AAARRRGGG! Suzy you are so tight!" Naruto groaned as Suzy's inner walls squeezed his member tightly before he began thrusting into her.

"Don't hold anything back Naruto! Give it to me like hard and rough!" Suzy cried lustfully as she slammed her hips against Naruto's while the Blonde did what she ask and gave it to her just like asked.

While those two were busy going wild, Pamela was on her hands and knees with one clone ramming into her from behind while giving the other one a combination tit and blow-job.

"S-Suuuzy! I'm a... about toooohhh... cum!" Naruto groaned as he continued thrusting into her hard while feeling his balls tighten again.

"Inside! Cum deep inside me Naruto! Like Pammy, I want to have your babies!" Suzy cried out as she felt her own orgasm approaching as well before pulling his head into her gigantic blossoms.

"AAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH! ! !" Suzy cried out in orgasm as her juices rushed out of her pussy like a river while feeling Naruto releasing gallons of fertile seed into her womb.

**/ /Three Hours later/ /**

"OOOHH! Like, how does he feel Suzy!" Pamela cried in pleasure, her breasts bouncing wildly while looking at her now Sister Wife.

"Amazing Pammy! You were right, his tongue feels sooooo fucking good!" Suzy moaned loudly, her pussy above Naruto's face while his tongue thrashed around her insides as Pamela was bouncing rapidly on his cock while the clones were thrusting into their asses.

"OOH!... OOH!... AAAAAOOOOOHHHHH! ! !..." Pamela and Suzy cried out in orgasm before kissing each other deeply, their juices flowing out of their folds on Naruto's cock and face while feeling their insides flooding with cum.

**/ /Lemon Over/ /**

**/ /Several Hours later/ /**

"Oh man... that was... amazing... " Naruto panted as he laid on the bed tiredly while looking up at the night sky as Pamela and Suzy were snuggling against him as their breasts pressed against his hard muscles with satisfied smiles on their faces.

After spending the whole day having nothing but sex, the two Plant Hybrids were finally satisfied while Ino, Cheri, Lily and Violet were unconscious with fucked stupid expressions on their faces as the plant clones of himself disappeared back into the ground where they came from.

"Yeah, it sure was darling." Pamela said happily, tracing a finger on her lover's chest while Suzy was tracing a finger on his hard 6pack abs.

"Know what I think Pammy? We should like share this gift with some other women." Suzy said as she and Pamela raise one of their hands up and created a baseball sized cloud of Pink color Pollen as they both had a list in mind of women to add to the 'Family Garden' before the three of them finally let sleep claim them.

**/ /The End/ /**

**And that's the end of another One-shot and I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Happy Spring and catch you all later.**


End file.
